mahownifandomcom_et-20200214-history
19. mäng
Kokkuvõte: Leegioni pärimuse teadasaamine; Äpardunud linnaluba; Skandaalne pasun; kohtumine härra MustLohega ja kummaline vereleping. Aktiivsed tegelased: Laki; Härra MustLohe; Tsentuurio ja tema kotkas; Mainitud tegelased: Aadam ja Eeva; Imperaator Kain I; Koletislik vend; Aktiivsed paigad: Leegioni laager; MustLohe koobas; Mainitud paigad: Laada järgmine asukoht; |} Mängijate tagasiside ja meenutused Muljed, kriitika ja debug sobib vahetult siia alla Kerge ülevaade Reede, jahikuu 17. päev Tegevus jätkub pärastlõunal, kõigil jäid täringud maha Knut olles nüüd leegioni teenistuses, vastu tahet ja nagu talle öeldud, „võimetu lahkuma“, tahtis sellest ajast midagi kasu ka saada ning sahkerdas end leegioni sepikotta tööle, lootuses sealt midagi õppida antiiksest sepakunstist. Smukkin ja Halwar palusid end samal ajal tutvustada Leegioni Ametlikule Kirjutajale (Lakile), ametliku eesmärgiga vahetada lugulaule, tõelise eesmärgiga tuhnida läbi kõik tema kirjutised. Smukkin tuvastas Laki kontorist 1321 identse sisu ja sama käekirjaga paksu pärgamendirulli, kus anti igavat ülevaadet leegioni argitoimetustest aasta lõikes. See nägi välja nagu 1321 aastaaruannet. Ametliku versiooni kohasel oli leegion aga seal paigas olnud umbes 500 aastat (juba 500 aastat oldi seal olnud 500 aastat), ent kohale oli tuldud alles mõned päevad tagasi. Ilmnes võimalus, et keegi teadis tõesti, et seal oli oldud 500 aastat, teised olid lühimälu häirega ja unustasid pidevalt selle päeva, mil toimus võitlus. Maailma loomise lugu Kuigi enamik kirju Laki kontoris olid igava sisuga, leidus sekka mõni üksik huvitav. Nendest kõige enam huvipakkuv oli üks pildiraamat. Pildid olid suured, värvilised, haaravad ja hästi detailsed..... Lehekülje keeramine küsis Halwarilt ja Smukkinilt will save’i, millest sõltus see, mida keegi edasi nägi. Smukkini versioon: Lk 1: Kuldsel troonil istus luukere ornamentikaga visiiri omava kiivriga tegelane. Lk 2: Pildil oli marmorist poodium millel oli kuldne kera. Poodiumi juures seisid mees ja naine. Lk 3: Taustal oli tuli ja põrgu. Naine võttis poodiumilt kera ning nad lahkusid mehega. Lk 4: Mees sai naisega kaks poega. Noorem poeg osutus pahatahtlikuks ning oli millegipärast vanemale pojale kade/pahane ning ründas teda. Vanem poeg kaitses end rünnaku eest ning selle käigus tappis noorema. Lk 5: See poeg, kes surma sai, muutus koletiseks ning põgenes ära pimedusse. Lk 6: Ellujäänud poeg süütas surmasaanud poja pealuust tehtud tõrviku ja läks pimedusse näotut kurjust taga ajama (koletist jahtima). Mees ja naine said aga veel lapsi, kellest algas inimkond ja kõige vanem poeg jäi nende valitsejaks. Lk 7: Niimoodi saigi alguse Esimese Imperaatori elutee, keda leegion selle päevani teenis. Lõpuks istus Esimene Imperaator uhkel kuldsel troonil, mis oli valmistatud võidetud kollide soomustest ja sarvedest, ning kaitses ja juhtis inimkonda. Halwari versioon: Lk 2: Pildil oli kaks naist Lk 3: Kera võttis teine naine Lk 4: Mees sai 1 lapse kummagi naisega. Esimese naise (vanem) poeg oli see kes ründas ema soovitusel teise naise poega, tappes teise külmavereliselt, lõigates lõhki ja juues tema verd. Lk 5: Mees ja teine naine võtsid poja laiba ning põgenesid sellega pimedusse. Pimeduses üritasid nad vaikselt edasi elada ning said veel järglasi, kes paraku ei olnud puhtad inimesed, vaid seal oli ka lohelaadseid, inglilaadseid, kuradilaadseid lapsi. Lk 6: Esimese naise poeg võttis oma ema naiseks ning temaga paaritudes pani alguse inimkonnale ning hakkas neid raudse rusikaga valitsema ning kuulutas igavese sõja igasugusele maagiale ja koletistele. Lk 7. Troon millel vennatapja ja vanem poeg istus oli luitunud ja valmistatud inimkehadest ja pealuudest. Kogu lugemine võttis Smukkinil ja Halwaril kummalisel kombel aega üle 6 tunni... Samal ajal sepikojas töötav Knut üritas lahti mõistatada, miks leegion kasutas nõnda veidrat relvastust ning jõudis varsti järeldusele, et see relvastus oli valmistatud spetsiaalselt suurte koletistega võitlemiseks. Leegioni laagrist lahkumise järel arutles Smukkin võimaluste üle öist vaatemängu vaadata. Arvas, et oleks hea mõte lasta Halwaril end kinni siduda, et ei saaks leegionisse minna vastu tahtmist. Plaani ainus probleem oli see, et oli võimalus, et vaatemängu näeb hoopis Halwar. Samal ajal uuris Halwar välja, kuhu laat järgmiseks kokku pidi saama ning pani ka kirja karavanide teekonnad sinna. Õhtul küsis Knut end linnaloale, et minna laada viimasele õhtule peole. Linnaloal viibides oli tema mõistus selgem ning ta oli võimeline leegionile kriitiliselt mõtlema. Jutu käigus tuli välja, et Knut ja Smukkin teadsid sama lugulaulu maailma loomisest, kuigi Knut ei olnud seda kunagi lugenud. Ühtlasi pani Knut oma kriitilised mõtted leegionist paberile kirja ja andis need Smukkini kätte hoiule, et saaks neid järgmisel päeval leegionis viibides lugeda. Knut teadis ka, et leegioni agenda on võidelda maagia ja nõiuduse vastu, sest nii oli kirjas olnud ka Lugulaulus. Knut kahtlustas ka, et leegionis valitseb mingi suur ebakõla ja lootis, et leidub neid, kes sellest teadlikud on. Nimelt oli Lakil 1321 identset kirjarulli (aastaaruannet), kohapeal oli viibitud 500 aastat aga kohale saabuti alles mõni päev varem... ametliku versiooni kohaselt. Knut mõistis ka, et tal on kaks paari mälestusi, üks sellest kuidas ta Knutiusena koos leegioniga saabus ja teine kuidas ta Knutina teiste Mahownidega saabus sinna piirkonda. Ta hakkas vist hulluks minema või hakkas leegion tema üle üha enam kontrolli võtma. Laupäev, jahikuu 18. päev Hommikul, kui kell lähenes kaheksale ning öö otsa oli vesteldud, leidis Knut, et tal oleks aeg hakata tagasi leegionisse liikuma, kuigi eelnevalt oli räägitud, et laseks üle ning vaataks, kas ta ikka satub tagasi – võibolla oli tegu vaid hirmujutuga. Knut hakkas juba peaaegu astuma, ent siis ta kaaslased sekkusid füüsilise vägivallaga ning Halwar pani ta köidikutesse ning nad hakkasid Knuti leegionist eemale lohistama. Vahepeal hangiti ka vanker kuhu Knut visati ning sellega hakati eemale sõitma. Umbes keskpäeval kadus Knut Smukkini silme alt vankrist, jättes maha vaid köidikud ja suutropi. Knut avastas end Leegionist häbipostist. Selle vägivaldse transpordi tagajärjel Knuti skisofreenia süvenes – ta tundis, et tema kontroll ja vaba tahe oli eelnevaga võrreldes alla surutud – nüüd oli ta 25% ajast vaba tahteta leegionär Knutius, eelmise 10% asemel. Seejärel otsustas ta, et oma 75% vaba ajaga iseendana teeb ta mängu kaasa ja mängib, et on tõepoolest agar leegionär. Lisaks hakkas ta endaga tööd tegema, et vaba tahte osa tagasi saada ja Knutiust endale allutada. Päeval tulid Halwar ja Smukkin jälle leegionisse piirkonna ainsast kaevust vett küsima. Keegi ei olnud seda nägu, et neid mäletataks. Seejärel mindi taas Laki juurde, et uurida leegioni ürikuid ja annaale. Tolle päeva veetis Knut tervenisti häbipostis, ta ei saanud isegi õhtul lõbutsema minna (lohega võitlema). Seal passides tuli talle mõte, et selle kummalise leegioni needuse oleks võinud peale panna kas keegi leegioni siseselt või leegionit käsutavatest isikutest, et leegion ei saaks oma missioonil läbi kukkuda. Ka tahtis Knut teada, mida teeb lahingus leegioni bänner, kas seda ründas lohe ka või see oli see lihtsalt uhke vimpel. Pühapäev, jahikuu 19. päev Smukkin ja Halwar tulid jälle vett küsima, seekord jutuga, et saabusid just piirkonda. Keegi ei taibanud, et nad olid juba varem käinud. Leegioni laagris õnnestus Halwaril leegioni pealiku „Tsetuurio“ huultelt lugeda mida ta oma bänneril oleva kotkaga rääkis (!!!). Kotkas teatas, et temani oli jõudnud uus info, et siin kusagil on lohe pesa mida tuleb rünnata. Sellest tundus, et ka tsentuurio polnud päris teadlik nende olukorrast. Knut juhatas nad Laki telgi juurde. Pärastpoole, kui Knut sai jälle vaba tahte, mis vahepeal kadus, läks ta samuti Laki telki, et uurida oma silmaga lugulaulu raamatut. Õnnelikul komble nägi ta samuti Halwari nähtud versiooni lugulaulust, ning otsustas seda uut teadmist kasutada oma skisofreenilise poole kontrolli alla saamiseks ning üritas silmi lahti hoida ka muude ebakõlade ja varjatud nähtuste suhtes laagris, sh tsentuurio kotkas, mida Halwar oli näinud luudest tehtud kotkana, üldsus aga tajus kullast kotkana. Smukkin, teades, et leegion ei sallinud maagiat, tegi Laki telgis loitsu, mille peale oli peagi kuulda kotka kriiskamist. Knut teadis, et see tähendas, et laager oli lukku läinud ning kohe algas nõiajaht. Ta käskis oma kaaslastel sealt kaduda, et neid oksa ei tõmmataks või põlema ei pandaks. Laagri peal oli juba suur mäsu lahti, kui Smukkin ja Halwar välja said telgist. Ainus pääsetee näis olevat kuristik, kuhu poole nad ka tormasid ning siis mööda serva alla ronida üritasid. Kahjuks Smukkin libastus ja kukkus alla, mille peale ka Halwar end lahti tõukas, üritades Smukkinile järele kukkuda et teda Halwar Haavamatu väega päästa. Allaminek Olgu siinkohal öeldud, et sellest järgnevast väiksest seiklusest ei mäleta asjaosalised ise enam midagi. Sellisena pandi see lugu kirja hingede valvuri põhjatusse raamatusse väljaspool seda maailma... Nad maandusid udusulena kuristikuseina juures olevale platoole, kust läks seina sisse koopasuu. Koopasse sisenedes nägid nad kõrtsist suuremat kullahunnikut, mille peal feather fallisid alla mingile platoole, kus oli koobas. Koopas oli kõrtsist suurem kullahunnik selle otsas aeles õnnelikult lalisev ülekasvanud sisalik (jällegi võiks öelda – koerasuurune). Smukkin varjus eendi taha, Halwar hiilis lähemale ning otsis silmadega, kuidas oleks kõige parem sisalikku ootamatult surmava hoobiga tabada. Seda ta ka tegi, kuid hoop ei olnud surmav. Suremise asemel hüüdis hirmunud sisalik: “No! Please, don’t kill me, I beg you! I will do anything you want me to, if you spare my life! Umbusklik Halwar sai tema jutust aru, viivitas löömisega ning vastas sisalikule arusaadavas keeles: „Ma tahan seda varandust endale saada. Toimeta see kõik minu juurde!“ Sellepeale palus lohe: „Ei, ainult mitte kulda! Ma teen kõike muud, aga ära ainult küsi mult seda kulda! Ma oskan loitsida, kui sa mind lööd siis ma teen suure loitsu!“ Halwarile see jutt ei meeldinud ning ta võttis löögiks hoogu... ... Halwar ja Smukkin surid. Hetk enne surma jõudsid nad veel tunda, kuidas kogu vedelik nende kehadest lahkuma hakkas. Siis nad olid surnud. Lohe tulemine Knut oli mäsu ajal diversiooni teha üritanud ja hõiganud, et Laki telgis oli kohe-kohe midagi hirmsat juhtumas, mille peale tormasid mõned julgemad leegionärid sinna sisse ning leidsid sealt Smukkini võlutud helendava pasuna, mille viisid tsentuuriole vaadata. Tsentuurio kogus leegionärid kokku, rivistas nad ning pidas diktaatorliku osavusega kihutuskõne, et neid üritati nende teelt kallutada ning et nende sisse ikka aegajalt imbusid nuhid ja äraandjad, kellele ei tohi armu anda. Kõne lõpetas ta sellega, et õhtuks oli tarvis valmistuda, et teha suuri tegusid, kuna kuri lohe oli avastatud. Knut jälgis tsentuurio kotkast lootuses Halwari juttu meeles pidades näha midagi kummalist, kuid asjatult. Öösel toimus taas lahing lohe vastu. Knutil avanes viimaks võimalus näha Leegioni bännerit lahingus. See ei olnud lihtsalt sümbol ega kõnelev kotkas – see oli kasutuses ka kui relv lohega võitlemiseks ning sellega suudeti lohet väga tugevalt haavata. Ka tsentuurio ise oli väga võimekas ja ei vandunud kergelt alla. Knut püüdis võitluse kuumusest kõrvale saada ning lohe poole palvetada, et see hullus ja leegionis olemise needus murda. Korraga ta teadis, et peab hommikul minema küla väljakule, siis kui on õige aeg ja seal pidi edasi selguma. Härra MustLohe Unustatud juhtumuste teine pool... „Are you bloody idiots!?“ Smukkin ja Halwar avasid silmad. Nad vedelesid lombis ja neile vaatas vastu musta riietatud aadlihärra, kellel oli silmapaistvalt hästi hooldatud habe ja väga edev krae. Selle peale ei osanud nad midagi kosta. „Mis teil õieti arus oli? “ jätkas tundmatu küsimist. Smukkin ja Halwar rääkisid end igatahes sisse. Aadlihärrale jäi mulje, et neil polnud elus mingit eesmärki, nagu nad oleksid väiksed ussikesed, keda tulevikus keegi ei mäleta. Ta pakkus välja ühe väikse mängu enda lõbustamiseks. Mängu alustamiseks oli vaja allkiri anda ja kolmandat sahtlit mitte kunagi avada (välja arvatud siis, kui surm silme ees). Esmaspäev, jahikuu 20. päev Pärast hommikust rivistust ja asjatoimetusi, liikus Knut kella 9 ajal laagrist välja, küla platsile. Seal olid maapinnal mingid imelikud sümbolid ning Knut läks neid kaema, et seista sümbolite keskele. Sümbolite peale astudes need reageerisid kuidagi ja kõige keskele ilmusid tähtsate nägudega Smukkin ja Halwar.... koos massiivse kirstuga. Aega viitmata hakkasid nad Knutile selgitama, et nüüd on selline tähtis lugu, et Knut peab ühe tähtsa dokumendi allkirjastama oma verega, sest nemad olid seda juba teinud ning et see dokument vabastab ta leegioni käest. Üldse käitusid nad väga veidralt. Knut üritas seda teksti lugema hakata, aga seda oli ilmselgelt liiga palju juriidilist pläma. Knut otsustas, et hullemaks ikka palju minna ei saa ning võtis konksküünise, et sellega allkirjastada, kuid viimasel hetkel jäi see tegemata. Knutius võttis üle ning Knut taganes ettevaatlikult laagri suunas, vaadates, et teda jälle kinni ei püütaks. Kui teised nägid, et sellest ei tule midagi välja, hakkasid nad kirstu laagri poole lohistama. Pärastpoole, kui Knutil jälle mõistus koju tuli, läks ta neid veel enne keskpäeva otsima ning leidis sealtsamast, kus nende puhkepaik oli olnud ennegi. Ilma pikalt jauramata küsis Knut konksküünt, veristas end sellega ning kirjutas alla... Mitte midagi ei juhtunud. Ainus mis juhtus oli, et teised muutusid normaalsemaks ja rääkisid, mis edasi oli saanud pärast kuristikku ronimist. Ainus mida nad mäletasid oli, et nad sisenesid vabalangemisse ja maandusid küla juures platsil siis kui Knut tuli. Järgnevalt otsiti ka Joel ülesse ning räägiti ta pehmeks, et ta ka alla kirjutaks. Kuna selleks ajaks oli enamikul allilma seiklustest kõrini, otsustati tagasi maapinnale liikuda. Knut ostis lambiõli eest käsikäru, et sellega saaks rasket kirstu Salamandrasse vedada. Saadud varandus Suur kirst Lepingu ja 400 lb kullaga kiriku ehitamiseks (= 10 bars = 20 000 gp). Kaotatud varandus Mõistus, vabadus Kogutud info * Leegion on sama koha peal olnud juba 1321 aastat. Ametlik versioon räägib 500 aastast. Kõik leegionärid mäletavad, et saabuti alles "mõni päev tagasi". * Maailma loomise loost on kaks erinevat varianti * Tsentuurio räägib oma kotkaga, kes talle ka vastab. Kotkast on kaks varianti. * Tsentuurio kotkaga bänner on vägev relv võitluses lohega. * Leegionist lahkumine on tõepoolest üsna võimatu, sest mingi needuse tõttu satub sinna jälle tagasi. * Leegioni eesmärk on hävitada maailmast kõik maagia ja nõidus * Leegion läheb oma eesmärgiga vastuollu, sest nad ise kasutavad inimeste kohalhoidmiseks ja allutamiseks väga tugevat maagiat. * Tillukeste rääkivate sisalikega ei maksa jamada... oot seda ei tea ju keegi. =üles= Kategooria:Logi